Commander Null
Bio Commander Null (CC-4617) was a Senior Clone Officer who was assigned to the 101st Airbourne Corps. led under Jedi General Ellis Tarful during the Clone Wars. History Commander Null was a brave and stealthy warrior, who was first assigned to the 101st Airboune Corps. battalion during the middle of the Clone Wars shortly after being trained on Kamino, and was involved in many airborne missions and battles with his loyal Jedi General; Ellis Tarful. He almost never gave up on any mission, and strived to survive every battle he was involved in and count the number of casualties during such moments. Null often feared death, and was almost heartbroken when his beloved partner Trix was killed in action by a deadly explosion, nearly killing everyone (including himself) his the entire unit. Commander Null was often severely closely-attached to his fellow soldiers and comrades; he never ignored or forgot a death of a certain Clone, and often collected parts of their armor to remember them. Thus, his sets of armor actually being made up of various parts from various fallen soldiers. He was nearly killed after General Grievous massacred his entire unit during a mission on Dantooine, but barely survived the onslaught. He met his fate during Order 66 when he attempted to kill Darth Vader. Personality Commander Null was very stealthy and flexible while out on the battlefield, and often tended to be impatient whenever him and his fellow partners and officers were in trouble. He often became generous, like with how Waxer and Boil of the 212th Attack Battalion became after rescuing the young Twi' lek girl Numa from Ryloth in the Clone Wars Series. Null also had several partners, to whom he developed close relationships with. (As mentioned.) Appearance Commander Null's Phase 1 armor consists of having turquoise-colored markings with a small pauldron, ammo belt, blaster pistol holster,and a small com-link antenna on his helmet with a unique symbol (which symbolizes the Airbourne Corps.) The pauldron is actually a piece of his former ARC Trooper instructor's pauldron on Kamino; to whom his instructor met his fate due to aged growth acceleration. His Phase 2 armor is similar, only it consists of a visor-improver and small datapack worn on the rear torso armor (similar to Commander Gree) He also wore an alternate set of Phase 2 armor after surviving the massacre with General Grevious; his sworn enemy. Every piece of this set is constructed from various fallen comrades. (Such as the helmet from Flexor, the shoulder pads from Trix, and the legs and forearms from Mouse, and Boxer.) His facial appearance consists of being bald with several scars and having the unique "Airbourne" symbol tattooed on his forehead He also (of course) wore a jetpack whenever he needed to replace his small datapack. Trivia/Facts Commander Null was created by user and founder HenryDuckFan (ARCTrooperFan). The character itself, is actually repainted from an image of Commander Gree's Phase 1 armor, a Standard Phase 2 Clone Trooper from the Clone Wars Series, and a bald Clone Trooper face from DevianArt. His name derives from the Null-Class ARC Troopers; some of the very first Clone Troopers to ever be cloned. Category:Clone Officers Category:101st Airbourne Corps.